FinFET devices include a plurality of fins that may be used to form channels of a finFET transistor. It is sometimes desirable to form the fins from different materials. For example, it may be desirable to form some fins from a Group III-Group V material, indium arsenide or indium gallium arsenide, for example, another group of fins from germanium and, optionally, a third group of silicon fins. In order to form fins from different materials, it has heretofore been necessary to form an appropriate buffer layer for the particular layer of fin material on a layer of silicon to provide a suitable substrate on which to grow a given type of material. This is relatively easy when fins are all formed from the same material. However, forming fins from two or three different materials requires two or three buffer layers, and this complicates the substrate manufacturing process. It would therefore be desirable to produce fins from different materials in an efficient manner.